Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Our Pokemon Life
by OutaiOkami
Summary: This is a story about a girl and her 2 friends and their adventure in at pokemon world.. As pokemon! As they level up, learn new moves, and make more friends. They get closer and closer to solving the mystery of Time and Darkness!
1. Transformed!

-Please be patient for the pokemon-  
It was 3:42pm, school was about to end any minute. We just finished a lesson with fractions... What joy ...But I just couldn't wait to get home, to my room, my sanctuary, the one place where I could get away from all the worries of life... Well most of them anyways.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm Okami Kaminari, I'm in 6th grade, I'm a big fan of anime but my favorite was pokemon. I've watched pokemon since as far as I could remember, you could say I was a pokenerd, but not totally. When I started watching pokemon, I wanted to have everything to do with it, as much as I could. I wanted to buy all the merchindice and buy all the TCG Cards.

RING

The school bell ranged, signaling that the school day was finally over. I collected my things, stuff them in my bag, and followed the mass of students that were walking to the front of the school.

At the front of the school, I met up with my two best friends, Harumi Yayoi, and Kirihara Akaya (yes from Prince of Tennis, I'm obsessed with him x3) They were my two best friends, and always by my side no matter what...

We all walked back to my house to do our homework and then nothing for the rest of the day. I opened the door to my house with my key.

"Tadaima!" I chimed, my voice echoing throughout the house, no reply.

We walked to the kitchen, "Okaa-san, Tadaima!" I said again, nobody was in the kitchen.

We walked to the garage, "Oto-san, Tadaima!" I yelled this time, again, no answer.

"Maybe nobody's home Okami-chan..." Harumi suggested.

"Maybe there's a note in the kitchen." Akaya suggested.

We all walked into the kitchen, finally dropping our backpacks on the nearby couch. There was no note on the fridge.  
"There's no note..." I muttered, "Maybe it's inside the fridge!" Harumi said. We gave her stupid looks, and she pouted, "It doesn't hurt to look..." she mumbled.

"...Nobody's home, you know wha that means?" I asked.

"Playing tennis in the house,"Akaya suggested.

"Throwing an all night blow-out in this mansion of yours?" Harumi added.

"Even better," I started. Harumi and Akaya's smile grew wider. "We're going to..." bigger smiles "Make...CAKE MIX TO EAT!!" I cheered.

Akaya and Harumi glared at me, "Or ideas were so much better..." they muttered.

I threw them and apron and got out the ingrediants, this is my house, so my cake mix!

(Yes we're getting to the part where we turn into pokemon)

We were sitting upstair in my room eating cake mix, what a wonderful tasteful delight the cake mix was in Okami's mouth... Great now I want cake mix TT.

Then suddenly it started rainning and thundering outside.  
"THE WEATHER MAN LIED TO US!!" Harumi and I yelled at the people below.

After a few minutes, there was a blackout, and everything turned off, most importantly the TV!!

We were sitting there for 5 minutes eating cake mix in the darkness... Then the power turned back on, because the genorator started working. Harumi looked out the window while Akaya and I continued to watch TV.

"Oi, it looks like the other neighbors are mad that your mansion still has light because of the genorator, Okami-chan." Harumi alerted me. "Hmmm..." I 'replied' with a mouth full of the last bits of cake mix.

Then I could hear little screaming, apparently comming from outside.  
"Ummm, Okami-chan, the other peoples think that your mansion is sucking all of the power from the neighborhood... Wait no!!" Harumi yelled at the people outside as all of a sudden the power went out in the house again.

"What happened to the power?!" I yelled. "Yeah, the good part was about to come on, Heather may be voted off!!" Akaya added.

"Come take a look for yourself," Harumi muttered. Akaya and I went to look out of the same window as Harumi. You could see people with electrical wires plugged into their houses.

"Hey little peasents, stealing my electricity!!" I yelled at the people below. "I don't think that made them any happier," Akaya warned. "You sounded like Atobe at the moment..." Harumi added.

I fell back on my bed, Harumi and Akaya turned their heads to look at me. "Ugh, now what am I suppose to do, we have no power, and Oka-san and Oto-san... We have no idea where they are..." I said sadly.

Then all of a sudden the TV turned on, we turned our head and looked at the TV in awe just it was just invented. Then a random commercial came on, it was very specific about what to do.

TV Have you ever wanted to become a pokemon?!

Us We nod our head at the same time

TVWell now's your chance, just take out a piece of paper and --

Us"Why did you turn the TV off?!" Harumi and Akaya yelled at me "What... It was like school again 'Take out a sheet of paper..' you gotta be kidding me!" I explain, then they take the remote from me and turn it back on.

TV Take out a sheet of paper and answers these questions truthfully...

UsWe are already waiting with piece of paper and pencils.

After the boring questions

TV Thank yoy for answering those questions. Then the TV shuts off.

"...That was random..." I say.

"Yeah was that suppose to turn me into a pokemon? Because nothing is happening,"Harumi complains.

"Yeah!" Akaya adds.

"Well maybe it needs a day to work!" I say cheerfully.

"Okami, while there was no power the TV turned on and asked us questions, it didn't ask us for an e-mail or address, how do you think it's suppose to work? Like we'll magically turn into a pokemon the next day?" Harumi explains. I look down and then notic my in ground clock that I installed cause I was bored, but Haruhi said was stupid.

"Oh, it's late shouldn't you guys get going home?" I asked, then they looked at the clock on the floor.

"Nope." They both said in unison.

"Let me guess, you guys are staying over again aren't you?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yup." They both say again with cheesy smiles on their faces.

"Let's go and get some sleep... Oh and Harumi... I told you that the clock wasn't a stupid idea." I said with a smirk. And we go off and go to sleep, tomorrow is a weekend but we just felt epsecially tired today.

Where the pokemon begins

"Uhh... Why is my bed so uncomfortable... Why do I feel like I have sand in my pants... And why-blobublob" my semi-conscious words were interupted when water flew over my face. I imediatly jumped up.

I looked in awe at the view in front of me, a beautiful ocean scenery with the sun shining brightly across the water, Krabby blowing bubbles that shine off of the sun's rays to make a beautiful sparkling view...

I looked around in a slight panic.

"Oh no, my friends, more importantly... WHERE'S MY DS!!... And how come I feel a draft?" I paniced, I looked down and instead of seeing my semi-short body in SpongeBob PJ's I see cute little pink paw.

"Okay, the last time I checked, I didn't have pink little paws... MY BIRTH CERTIFICATE LIED TO ME!!" I yelled.

"Shut up Okami, we don't care about your birth defects at the moment..." the voice that sounded like Harumi mumbled. I turned around and then I was hit in the head with a rock and fell to the ground.

"Wake me up for no apparent reason..." mumbled the voice.

I was in the darkness of my mind, hearing...Somthing... but I wouldn't tell what it was. A voice?... Yes...But whos? As each minutes in the darkness passed the voice became louder and more clear.

"Wake up, please wake up. Are you alive?!"the voice yelled. I slowly started to open my eyes, to come face to face with a pikachu.

"Good, you're awake, I thought you were a gonner for a second!" the pikachu said to me.I blinked once, twice, thrice(huh?) Then I immediatly got up and jumped back.

"AHHHH YOU'RE A TALKING PIKACHU!!" I scream, first of all, pokemon don't exist, and secondly, THEY CAN'T TALK!

"Of course I can talk, and you're a talking skitty and you don't see me screaming about it..." the pikachu mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Psshh, I'm not a skitty as you can plainly see, I'm a human." I explain to the pikachu. Then it looked at me with a frown,  
"Are you playing some kind of trick on me? Because if you are it isn't funny!" the pikachu warned.

"Huh, I'm telling you I'm not playing any kind of trick on you, I am a human!!" I cried. Obviously the pikachu was not convinced. "If you don't believe me then go look in that small pond over there." the pikachu instucted.

I followed the pikachu to the small pond and took a look, I couldn't believe my eyes, I really DID turn into a skitty!  
"OMFBBQ I'M A SKITTY!!" I screamed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you..." the pikachu sighed.

"Uhh... I'm sorry I guess, not only would I not believe that I'm not a pokemon, but for it to be comming from a talking pikachu I thought I went crazy, hehehe, anyways I'm sorry." I apologized. "I think it's too late for that -.-;" the pikachu muttered. "Anyways, I'm Kaminari, and it's nice to meet you in a way," Kaminari introduced himself.

"Okami desu, yoroshiku!" I chimed. There was s short while or silence. "So... You say you're a human, or was a human, na?" Kaminari asked, I nodded. "Yeah, but I really don't remember anything but my name, my friends, and the memory of me being a human... Nothing else.." I sighed. "Wait, friends? If you don't remember anything else, and you really are a human. Than, don't you think that if your memories of your friends are still there that... They may still be here?" Kaminari deducted.

That is a very good thought, and it may be true... But what if it isn't... Then what? I thought.  
"You may be right!" I said.  
"Also if you want... I could help you search for your friends too." Kaminari offered.  
"Ohhh, that'd be great to have extra help, sure you can help Kaminari-san!" I accepted. Kaminari nodded and helped me in the search for my friends... 


	2. Reunited!

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2:

"Ohhh, how did this happen, how could this happen?! I don't remember anything... except for my name, and my friends... But the question is.. WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" yelled the voice of a Chikorita. But it wasn't just any Chikorita.

"First I turn into a pokemon, then I have no memory of barley anything, and now I have to find my friends... If they are if... But what if they aren't, if they aren't what am I suppose to do here?! And if they are, how am I suppose to find them, there are over 400 pokemon. Plus legendaries and there is no chance that they could become a legenday pokemon... Oh, how am I suppose to do this...?" the Chikorita ranted in a worried tone. Then finally the Chikorita sat down.

"I should just calm down and take a look around, maybe somebody could help me..." the pokemon sighed.

The Chikorita looked around her and saw nothing until her eyes were casted on the beautiful sunset in front of her. The sun settled over the horizon, and Krabby blowing bubbles and the suns rays reflecting off of them in a rainbow color. Was just the definition of beauty itself.

"If only my friends could see this... Who knows, maybe they are somewhere else..." The Chikorita sighed. Then the Chikorita heard little noises, it sounded like somebody was talking... Or at least trying to, it was muffled.

The Chikorita looked around one more time and saw a little down the beach somebody, who it was, the Chikorita didn't care as she ran full speed to the pokemon in the distance.

:

:

Finally the Chikorita was right next to the pokemon, but all you could see was the bottom half (mind you ) of the body.

"Do you need help?" the Chikorita asked.

Obviously the pokemon replied because the muffled sounds were heard again, louder than before she might add.

'...How am I suppose to do this?' the Chikorita thought sitting down. 'I have no fingers!' the Chikorita. Then it finally came to her, she IS a pokemon so she can use moves.  
"I'll just use vine whip!!...How am I suppose to do this, gosh the TV makes everything look easy!!" the Chikorita whined.

"I'll just have to concentrate...Vine Whip!" the Chikorita randomly yelled. Then the vines came from around the Chikorita's neck and with 'concentration', the vines wrapped around the pokemon's body and pulled it from the sand.

"...That was awesome!" both the Chikorita and the pokemon, which looked to be a Growlithe said.  
"Thank's for your help, Chikorita-san!" the growlithe thanked the Chikorita. But the Chikorita frowned.  
"Is something th matter?" the growlithe asked.

"Yeah...That isn't my name... It's Harumi." Harumi told the pokemon.

The growlithe's eyes widened.

"Harumi-chan, it's you!" said another voice. Both pokemon turned around to see a skitty and a pikachu running towards them.

"How do you know my name, skitty?" Harumi asked. "Maybe it's because you said it just now..." the growlithe mumbled.

"Because I'm Okami, you're Harumi, that's Kaminari, and he's... Who's that?" the skitty who called herself 'Okami' pointed at the growlithe.

"Yeah who are you?" Harumi asked.

"I'm Akaya, remember me?" the growlithe replied.

"Akaya!" we both cheered and jumped on him. POKEMON PILE! (xD;)

--After Introductions--

"So... You're all saying that you came from the human world, some how transformed as pokemon?" Kaminari asked. We all nodded.

"And you're also saying that you all knew other from the human world because you allw ere goo friends?" Kaminari added. We all nodded again.

"... So do you guys have any plans on how you're suppose to get back?" Kaminari asked.

We all looked at each other, I sweatdropped.  
"Apparently no." Harumi answered.

"Well... Since you guys might be here for a while, how about making a exploration team with me?" Kaminari asked.

"Nani, what's an exploration team?" I asked.

"It's a group of pokemon where we explore lost treasure covers, or explore a mystery dungeon that has porbably been hidden for year on end. And help pokemon in need, as well as fight outlaws to bring them to justice!" Kaminari explained.

"Explore..." Harumi said with stars in her eyes.

"Treasure..." Akaya said with stars in his eyes.

"Kicking butt..." I say with stars in my eyes.

Kaminari looked at us strangely with our starry eyes.  
"So... Is that a yes?" Kaminari asked.  
"Hai hai!" I cheered.

"Fine with me." Harumi simply said.

"Let's do this!" Akaya cheered.

"Okay, since it's sort of late, we can join in tomorrow morning!" Kaminari stated.

"But where will we stay until then?" I asked.

"We can make a small camp out here, and sleep for the night." Kaminari suggested, with slight hesitation. We all agreed, and got settled in on the beach and slept well for our first nights, as pokemon. 


End file.
